


Manipulation

by teacupofhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Boyking!Sam, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: prompt: wincest + manipulation





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: wincest + manipulation

‘Don’t you love me?’ is the only thing Dean hears in the back of his head as he reminds himself that Sam loves him, Sam needs him. Doesn’t he? Sam needs him, needs to be inside of him, needs to lick up the blood dribbling from the bite he tore open on Dean’s shoulder. Dean understands completely, he understands as tears well in his eyes and climax builds in his gut while Sam whispers too-sweet reminders of nothing Dean didn’t already know behind him.


End file.
